


Naked in daylight

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chihoko - Freeform, M/M, Yuri on Stage, i wasn't there i just imagined it, my perspective of the event, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor is too drunk to listen to Yuuri clearly, and he turns the world upside down... Inspired by the Yuri!!! on Stage event.





	Naked in daylight

They were both drunk when it all happened. At first, it started as a fun way to spend the evening. They needed to relax from the stress of practicing all the time, which led them to the first drink, then the second, and so on. The sight of watching the two skaters lose every sense of control was absolutely hilarious for everyone else that was present, since they didn’t get to see athletes stretch in such a condition often. They were the highlight of the evening, especially when the misunderstanding appeared.

Victor was exceptionally drunk. At that point, he would miss out on half of the things that Yuuri or anybody else said which was exactly what triggered the entire incident. Yuuri, who was also not in the best shape he could ever be, he made various comments on how his boyfriend’s stretches were worse than Shachihoko’s. Then, Victor simply assumed that this “Chihoko” was nothing less than Yuuri’s ex-lover and ran off towards the unknown, leaving his Japanese boyfriend extremely drunk, only to wake up after a heavy hangover with Victor’s underwear on his head and the phrase “Overcome Chihoko” on his back. _What the hell happened last night…?_

Victor’s head was spinning. He had no idea why Yuuri, even after all this time they’d been together, was still thinking about the past. There were times when he thought that he couldn’t see his entire world, or to be exact, he wasn’t allowed to. He felt like he was talking to himself when he declared his love towards him, especially when Yuuri shut everyone off. This had gotten much better over time, but his boyfriend remained the distant katsudon he was at the beginning of their relationship. _I keep waiting for you, but you’re so far away… Show me your thoughts, your feelings, your heart…  Show me something…_

Yuuri had no idea where his drunk and full of madness fiancé had run off to. At this point he could be anywhere in Hasetsu. He was even capable of taking a plane back to Russia if he wanted to. Right at the moment he was about to panic, word came out that a foreign man was on top of Hasetsu castle’s roof, naked, while doing stretches. 

“Victor! What are you doing up there?”

“I am not the one who should be giving an explanation right now… Who is that Chihoko you mentioned last night? Was it a boyfriend? Tell me! I need to know, Yuri!”

“What are you talking about? There’s no one named Chihoko that I know of! Come to your senses, please!”

“I will, if you come up here with me.”

“Sure.” Victor was standing speechless as Yuuri undressed himself and climbed next to Victor. 

“Wow, Yuuri, I didn’t think this was going to be so easy. I guess I should have had more faith in you.”

“I know that I’m not expressing the things I feel towards you, but I promise that I’m going to try harder. I love you, Victor.”

“I love you too.” That was the story of how the two idiots ended up enjoying the view while being completely naked and in love. 

Bonus: 

“Hey, you didn’t tell me who that Chihoko was.”

“First of all, it was Sachihoko. And it was a statue of a fish.”

“Oh. Never mention this again, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
